momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock A Japonica
Rock A Japonica (ロッカジャポニカ) is a five member idol girl group managed by Stardust Promotion under Stardust's Section 3 Idol. The group was formed in 2015. Group Notes A study book that lives with you! We are Rock A Japonica! (あなたと生きる学習帳！ロッカジャポニカです！) — Introduction Line *The group was called Hashire!-gumi (走れ!組) or King Records-gumi (Kari) (キングレコード組(仮)) prior to the group's debut. *Originally, the group was a subunit of the new project of 3B junior. On December 18, 2016, the group left 3B junior in order to travel around and improve skills. *The group is the first-ever Mukigen Mushashugyou (無期限武者修行) unit managed by Stardust Promotion. This means that the group is traveling around and improving skills until further notice. *The group's music seeks to combine characteristics of Japan with the swinging, stimulating, and moving sound of rock. *The group plans to conquer not just the idol music scene, but the Japanese music scene and beyond. *Fans of the group are called O-tomodachi (オトモダチ). History 2015: Formation 2016: Major Debut 2017: Name Origins Origins of the Group's Name. Members Current Members Discography Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Discography Singles :Major Singles :*World Piece (ワールドピース) 2016.01.27 :*Kyouka SHOCK! (教歌SHOCK!) 2016.07.06 :*Dakedo Yumemiru (だけどユメ見る) 2016.11.23 :Limited Distribution Singles :*Tambourine, Rinrin (タンバリン、凛々) 2017.04.15 Albums :Major Albums :*Magical View 2017.11.15 :Albums with 3B junior :*3B junior First Album 2016 (3B junior ファースト・アルバム 2016) 2016.09.07 Concerts Released on DVD and Blu-ray *TBA Other Works Television Main Article: Rock A Japonica's TV Appearances :Reoccuring Shows :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :Music Shows :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or "Multiple Dates" :Variety Shows :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or "Multiple Dates" :TV Dramas :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. (Additional Info). or Dates :Other Shows :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :TV Commercials :*Company - Product or Name: Optional Subtitle. or Date Film Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Film Appearances :*Movie Name. or Release Date Stage Plays Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Stage Plays :*Play Name (Japanese Text). or Dates Radio Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Radio Appearances :*Radio Show. Radio Broadcaster. or Dates Publications Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Publications :Books :*Book. Publisher. Date :Magazines :*Magazine: Optional Subtitle or Feature Description. Publisher. Date Live Performances and Events Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Live Performances and Events :Tours :*Tour 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates :Overseas Performances :*Performance 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates :Events :*Event 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates Music Videos Main Article: Rock A Japonica's Music Videos :*World Piece (ワールドピース). Watch on Youtube :*Kyouka SHOCK! (教歌SHOCK!). Watch on Youtube :*Dakedo Yumemiru (だけどユメ見る). Watch on Youtube :*Tambourine, Rinrin (タンバリン、凛々). Watch on Youtube Awards and Milestones Awards *Award Name. Won or Nominated. *... Milestones *Milestone Info *... Controversy Information Trivia *Rock A Japonica is one of the few Stardust Idol Groups that does not feature color-coded members. *The group is the first Stardust Idol Group to release its first single on a major record label. Photo Gallery Various Group Photos Rock A Japonica Sai_the_Kou.png|Rock A Japonica promoting Sai the Kou (2018) Rock A Japonica Magical View.png|Rock A Japonica promoting Magical View (2017) Rock A Japonica Dakedo Yumemiru.png|Rock A Japonica promoting Dakedo Yumemiru (2016) References External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Former Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Ustream *Official Youtube Channel *Official Instagram Navigation Category:Groups